Chris (Comic Series)
Chris is a character first encountered in Issue 7 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the boyfriend of Julie, and is staying with her and her father, Tyreese, due to personal problems when the zombie crisis began. Chris was not a very active member of the group, and his role was mainly to babysit the children, along with Julie. He was later killed by Tyreese after he killed Julie, thinking the two could kill each other in a suicide pact, which went wrong. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Chris before the outbreak, other than he was going out with Julie, and he got into a fight with his parents, causing him to stay with Julie and Tyreese right before the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Miles Behind Us Chris and his girlfriend Julie traveled along with Julie's father Tyreese in the onset of the zombie apocalypse. Upon joining Rick's group, Julie and Chris were forced to babysit, something they hated. Nevertheless, they still had time to comfort each other. Safety Behind Bars After finding the prison, Chris seemed to want to prove his worth to Rick and the group or at least not be treated as a child. He often grumbles and curses in annoyance when he and Julie were asked to stay with the children, while the others invaded the jail. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Chris was pressuring Julie into a suicide pact, believing they could truly be together forever. On the night they executed their plan, Chris fired too early and only Julie was killed. When Julie reanimated, he shot her again.Tyreese after noticed his daughter death and anger in revenge he choked him to death.After Chris reanimated,Tyreese brutalized the zombie,until he was nothing, but, mutilated pieces, wich Tyreese then burned, and later revealed to Rick Death Killed By *Tyreese (Alive and Zombified) Tyreese, in a furious, vengeful rage, choked him to death. After Chris reanimated, Tyreese brutalized the zombie, until he was nothing, but, mutilated pieces, which Tyreese then burned, and later revealed to Rick. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chris has killed: *Julie (Alive and Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Julie Chris was Julie's boyfriend, and they loved each other very much, so much that they planned a suicide pact so they could be together forever. Sadly, this attempt failed when Chris pulled the trigger too quickly. He is shown to be distressed by this, and he puts her down when she reanimates. Chris and Julie often tried to have sexual intercourse, but, were always caught by Tyreese. Tyreese Tyreese seemed friendly towards Chris, but, was always wary of what Chris and Julie were up too. Tyreese walked in on Julie and Chris about to have sex several times, furiously asking them if they wanted to be in the same situation that Rick and Lori were in. At the prison, Julie and Chris had sex late one night and had planned to shoot each other immediately afterward in a suicide pact, but, Chris pulled the trigger too fast and accidentally killed Julie. Tyreese heard the gunshot and ran in and held Julie in his arms, weeping; he immediately roared at Chris asking him what has he done. When Julie reanimated as a zombie, Tyreese tried talking to it, seeing it as a way for his daughter to come back, since she wasn't bitten, but, Chris knew it would not work and shot her to put her out of her misery. Tyreese saw it as Chris killing his daughter twice. Immediately, Tyreese attacked and strangled Chris, and when Chris came back Tyreese told Rick he killed Chris again, but, slower and he enjoyed every second of it, which again shows that Tyreese hated him for killing his daughter. Carl Grimes Chris and Carl had a poor relationship. Chris frequently complained about having to babysit Carl, Sophia, Ben, and Billy. At one point, after Chris had used a curse word in front of Carl and Sophia, Carl told Chris, "You shouldn't cuss so much. I know you're not an all the way adult." Also saying, "Saying those swears isn't going to fool me." Chris responded by saying "Shut up, brat!" which angered Carl greatly. Appearances Trivia *Although Chris and Julie didn't enact their suicide pact until after they arrived at the prison, it was hinted about while the survivors stayed on Hershel's farm. After a target practice session, Tyreese decided to allow the two teenagers to keep their guns; Chris later remarked "finally... this is going to be so much easier." *Tyreese's group is the only group where all members reanimated as zombies at some point. Julie reanimates after Chris kills her, but, he shoots her again, causing Tyreese to murder him twice, both as a human and as a zombie. When The Governor kills Tyreese, his decapitated head reanimates. Tyreese's zombie is finally put to rest by Michonne. *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name, Billy, Chris, Jim, Eugene, Eric, and Bruce was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Undeads Category:Children Category:Adoptees Category:Teenagers Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Comics